


The dreams of Starboy

by Flor_Kubat (orphan_account)



Series: The adventures of Spaceboy [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hotel, M/M, OOC, Violence, badass Mickey, naïve Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flor_Kubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to travel among the stars. To see how they would shine around me, how they would move through my fingers. To feel the cold of the infinite, its magnitude, its timelessness. To swim from one planet to the next, from Jupiter to Pluto. </p><p>Now that I’m older, I just want to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, I'm so happy that some of you liked the first part.  
> I know that my post are so short, but give me some time and auto-confidence and I will start to write longer.  
> I love you!  
> I will see you on the other side.

* * *

 

 

               Ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to travel among the stars. To see how they would shine around me, how they would move through my fingers. To feel the cold of the infinite, its magnitude, its timelessness. To swim from one planet to the next, from Jupiter to Pluto.

Now that I’m older, I just want to survive.

               I took my space helmet off when I was eleven years old and my family needed me to be strong. To hide my tears and put my chin high. I had to put a smile on my face when they took me away from my siblings and brought me to my new “home”. I wasn’t welcome there, I always knew that. Lucy hated me because of who I was, a living memory of her husband’s infidelity, but I swear that I saw pity in her eyes once. My father Clayton wasn’t like that though. He despised me. He called me names like bastard, stupid, fag, retarded, and the list goes on and on. So I wasn’t surprised the first time that he hit me. It was on my twelve birthday and I broke a cup. Nowadays they try to ignore me, but the beating is something that happens daily.

               Now Teddy, he was different, he _is_ different. He is my older brother by four years. He taught me how to draw my emotions, how to express myself on a piece of paper, or on the street walls, or simply on the air. Through his eyes I was and am an artist. I can paint, I can write, I can sing and I can play the guitar. “A true genius!” according to him. But all of that can’t take me to the stars, even less if I practice on a roofless abandoned building half an hour away from my house.

               Well, it isn’t actually a house, more like a hotel. Clayton owns it and I work there after school. He doesn’t give me money for doing it, but in my almost four years employed there I have meet a lot of strange people. Rare is more accurate. Unique. Like the old lady with one arm but with a warm smile on her face. Or the Argentinian tennis player that is famous for getting angry on the court. And the boy with blue eyes. He asked me for a sea view in a cold mountain town. And I gave it to him. I painted the most childish beach on the windows, and his eyes shined brighter.

               That happened a week ago, and of course the guy didn´t pay for the room, but I didn’t care because he was something else, like from another world. And maybe he was, why not? The boy obsessed with space falls in love with a man from outer space. He could take me far away from here. But fairytales don’t exist and he didn’t rescue me. He only made my father angrier and he punished me. Two days without eating and working doubles for a week, which only left me with five hours of sleep. But again, it didn’t matter. I love my job.

               The day he disappeared I allowed myself to dream, to make a wish upon the stars to see him again. To see those blue eyes and those tattooed fingers. And yesterday, on my fifteen birthday, I saw him across the street, with a cigarette between his teeth and wearing a leather jacket. So badass. So beautiful.

               I left my shyness on the side and run towards him.

              —Hey, Mickey!— I yelled to get his attention.

              He turned around and smiled once he saw me.

              —Hey, Starboy—

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

     

* * *

 

      A punch. A punch in my fucking face is what I got. I fell from the impact and he started kicking me in the ribs. One, two, three, four, five. Five times while he was screaming:

      — I won’t pay you a thing, you fucking freak! Leave me the fuck alone or I will bring my brothers next—.

      And he left. Again.

      The fact that he hit me multiple times didn’t matter to me. I was just happy to see him again. I know how its sounds, so masochist, but it was the perfect present, and the only one. You see, Lord Stardust, my “parents” never gave me anything and Teddy was in an art school in London, far away from Chicago. And my other family, my real family, I haven’t meet them for almost four years. I miss them terribly, but I know that they are okay. Or at least I hope so.

      So I got up with a bloody smile on my face and I kept on walking. I went to the “Kash and grab” to buy the ingredients to make myself a birthday cake. The smile slowly fade away from my face once I saw Kash, the owner, and his hunger in his eyes. That look scared the shit out of me. But I pushed those feelings away because I was still too happy to care. So I bought the stuff and after a “Take care of yourself, Ian” from the creep, I took off.

      I went to our department in the hotel and cooked the cake. As I was alone, I put Bowie really really loud, and I sang his lyrics and danced his melodies. I blew out the candles with “Moonage Daydream” in the air. And, despite everything, I was happy. I kind of saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Such an idiot.

      That night I went to sleep rather early. I was home alone so I put “Labyrinth” on the TV so I didn’t feel so lonely.

       I woke up terrified, with sweat all over my body and images of goblins, blood and blue eyes. I watched the time in my phone: 3:23 am. Perfect! Another sleepless night. The house was very dark and the TV was turn off, so Clayton and Lucy were already in their bedroom.

      I don’t know if it was because I was still scared or because I was curious or something, but I got the impulse to look out the window. And there he was. I don’t know how I recognized him from so far away (I live in the eleventh floor), but it was him, all dress in black with a cigarette between his lips and his gaze on my window. I put on my glasses to look at him better. I like to imagine that he smile at me, or maybe he actually did. But he did wave, turned off his nicotine stick with his foot, and then he walked away. So intriguing. Beautiful.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
